Trophy
by AJgrl101
Summary: Just a Dom and Letty get together one-shot. "Dominic Toretto swore, referring to the rest of his team that left him alone with Letty Ortiz. Normally, this wouldn't bother him. Normally, he could just ignore her. But ever since he returned from Lompoc he found that act to be near impossible."


**This is the first story I've published in a while and my first here. I have a lot of different scenarios about how Dom and Letty could have gotten together in my head and this is just one of them. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

"Fuckers." Dominic Toretto swore, referring to the rest of his team that left him alone with Letty Ortiz. Normally, this wouldn't bother him. Normally, he could just ignore her. But ever since he returned from Lompoc he found that act to be damn near impossible.

The little girl was gone and in her place was a sexy teenage Latina with a filled out chest, a flat and toned stomach, and lips that he just couldn't stop thinking about kissing. He couldn't believe the change in her. In two years she had gone from that annoying little girl that he just wished would go away to a teenager with an attitude that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. And that applied to the situation he was in now.

While most guys he knew dreamed of a girl dressed in barely there clothes while sitting on the hood of a car and looking pretty, the sight of Letty dressed in baggy cargo pants and a wife beater borrowed from him covered in oil stains and leaning over the engine of a car, giving him a perfect view of her ass while her hair falls around her face and sweat beads on her forehead, is the sexiest sight he's ever seen.

His lack of concentration on his work is due to his many thoughts about what he could do to her against that damn car. How he could trap her against it and runs his hands over the curves of her body that those baggy clothes hid. If only he wasn't afraid that she would punch the hell out of him for doing so, but maybe he would just have to risk that.

"Shit." He swears, dropping the tool in his hand and walking towards her. He grips her hips from behind and swiftly turns her around.

Her eyebrows arch in confusion and anger as she scowls at him. "What are you," She begins to say, only to be cut off by his lips crashing down on hers.

She braces herself against the car, dropping the tool in her hand and placing her small hands on his chest. She kisses him back with equal force, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

His hands grip her hips tightly, before travelling down to grasp her butt. He feels her pull roughly away from him before a fist connects with his eye.

He lets go of her, one hand going to his eye. "What the fuck, Letty?" He asks, surprised at the fact that she actually punched him when she seemed to be enjoying it herself.

"I should ask you the same thing. You can't just go around kissing people, Toretto." She snaps, bending down to pick her tool up off the floor.

"I wasn't." He snaps back. "I was kissing _you_."

"Exactly." She says pointing her tool at his chest before turning back around and continuing her work on the car.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining. It seemed to me like you enjoyed it." He said cockily, knowing it was the wrong thing to say to the hotheaded Latina.

She scoffs. "You wish, Toretto."

"Oh, I know you were. Up until I did this." He says, grabbing her ass from behind.

She whips around, her fist flying to his face again. His hand flies up and catches her fist before it connects with his face.

"Damn, Letty. You self-conscious about your ass or something?"

"No." She growls, pulling her hand from his grasp. "I just want _you_ to keep _your_ hands off _my_ ass."

He smiles when he knows that he shouldn't, but seeing her so worked up is only making him want her more.

"What the _hell_ are you smiling for?" She asks, obviously angry at the look on his face.

"You are just incredibly sexy right now." He admits, looking her up and down.

She rolls her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Where did that come from, huh? All of the sudden I catch your eye?"

"Letty, you caught my eye the second I saw you when I got home."

"Oh, well I am so fucking _ecstatic _that you finally noticed me, Dominic!" That was the first sign that she was mad, she never used his entire name. "All it took was boobs, huh?"

The smile falls from his face. "What does that mean?"

"Oh come on, Dominic. You knew how I felt about you way before you left, but it never mattered then. Now I'm all grown up and suddenly you got feelings too?"

"Letty, you were like fourteen when I left. It was,"

"Don't pull the age card!" She screams, cutting him off. "I've always known what I've wanted. Fourteen or sixteen, it hasn't changed. So don't try to tell me that what I felt was just some crush."

"So why you putting up such a fight now?"

"Maybe I want _you_ to fight for _me_. I've waited all this time for you to come to your fucking senses and drop the damn_ skanks_! It's not going to bother me to wait a little bit longer just so _you_ can see what it feels like to be ignored!" She turns away from him, closing the hood of the car and placing her hands on top of it, breathing heavily.

"Letty," He wraps a hand around her arm.

"Don't." She jerks her arm away. "Obviously you don't want from me what I want from you. And I'm not one of those _skanks_ that fucks and moves on. So why don't we just say this never happened and keep things as they are?"

"Because I don't want to do that."

"Got-damnit, Dominic!" She screams, slamming her hands down on the hood of the car and turning to face him. "Just stop! All you're doing is thinking with your head." She says, pointing to his crotch.

"Damnit Letty, everything is _not_ about sex with me!"

"Oh, you expect me to believe that?" She snaps. "Everywhere you go you're looking for a _skank_ to fuck! It never fails!" She throws her hands in the air, letting them fall back against her thighs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Comes a voice from the garage door.

They both turn to see Vince standing in the garage doorway, with Leon, Jesse, and Mia not far behind him.

"Nothing." Letty speaks up, looking up at Dom. "I was just leaving." She says, dropping her tool on the ground and pulling her keys from her pocket.

"Letty," Dom calls to her as she walks past Mia and the guys. "Letty!" He swears when her car peels out of the driveway and walks to his own car, ignoring Vince's questions.

"Dom, what the hell? Dom?"

"Just let him go after her." Mia speaks up with a smile on her face. It was about damn time that Dom realized Letty was the only girl for him.

He angrily speeds away from the garage, going in the same direction. She was already too far ahead of him for him to see her, but he knew the one place she went to when she needed time alone.

She'd always loved the beach. Despite how worked up she always was, the ocean had a certain calming effect on her.

He pulls up to the beach and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees her sitting in the sand. He takes a deep breath and steps out of his car, making his way down the beach towards her.

She remains facing forward, biting her lip. "Why do you know me so well?" She asks quietly.

He ignores the question, knowing that she knows that despite how he often acted towards her when she was a kid, that he always cared about her. And even when she thought he wasn't listening to what she had to say, he always was. He knew that, contrary to popular belief, she was incredibly intelligent and made good grades throughout school. He had teased her when this fact became known to him, but she had made him promise, in her own unique and threatening way, to never tell anyone else. He knew that before her father left for the Army, he taught her how to shoot a gun and she had damn good aim. He knew that those dog tags she never took off were his. And he also knew that she had been the one to receive the news of his death because her mother refused to come out of her room. He knew that she hated shopping for clothes but could spend all day at Harry's looking for new car parts. He knew that she hated lipstick and lip gloss but carried lip balm everywhere she went. He found out these things long ago and he still hasn't forgotten them.

And while he thought that his feelings back then stopped at her simply being a member of the family, perhaps there was more to it than that. Maybe he kept boys away from her not because he thought of her as a little sister, but because he wanted to be the only guy that she ever cared for beyond the sisterly love she had for the guys.

He thinks back to a conversation he had with his father, right after he had gone off on Letty for always hanging around when he was with the guys. His father had told him to go easy on Letty, not because of how rough her home life was back then, but because his father knew of her strong feelings for him. Dom had tried to reason with him, telling him that she just had a little crush, it would pass. His father chuckled then, saying, "Son, that girl loves you more than you will ever know. You'll try to understand one day and you won't be able to. All you'll know is that somewhere along the line, you fell in love with her too. And you better hope that when that day comes, she forgives you for treating her like this." He didn't understand how his father could know that, and to this day he still can't figure it out. All he knows is that he was right. Damn was he right.

He sits down beside her, bringing his legs up and resting his elbows on his knees. "I know I can be hard to trust," He begins, only to be cut off by her scoffing. He sighs, "Okay, so I _am_ hard to trust." He admits. "But I'm not trying to play you, Letty. You've been driving me crazy since I got back." He sighs, "I'm attracted to you, Letty. I don't know any other way to put it. And it's not just because of your,"

She turns to him with a scowl on her face. "This is your one warning, Toretto."

"_Assets_." He finishes as she rolls her eyes and turns away from him again. "It's how you know your way around a car. It's how you drive. It's your got-damn attitude. It's that scowl on your face and the way this always falls from your ponytail." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before grasping her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him. "It's _you_. Everything about you."

"Well what the hell took you so long?" She asks suddenly, without so much as a smile at his words.

He chuckles. He should have known not to expect anything back. After all, he was just getting used to his feelings for her. Her feelings on the other hand, were about six years in the making. He has no doubt that she knows every reason for her feelings towards him. She doesn't have to make sense of it like he does. She's felt it for so long that it doesn't confuse her anymore. She understands why she would rather wear his wife beaters working in the garage than her coveralls. She understands that while she loves to see him a win a race, her favorite part is when he lifts her up when she congratulates him, something he started when she was just a kid. She understands that what she feels can only mean one thing: she's in love with Dominic Toretto.

Dom on the other hand, was just beginning to understand. Just beginning to understand why he couldn't concentrate when she was around. Why suddenly sex with random women wasn't enough and he often found himself thinking of a certain Latina underneath him. For someone like Dominic Toretto, these feelings were difficult to understand, especially because he had no experience with them. But if there was one girl that could turn Dominic Toretto's world upside down and finally take him off the market once and for all, it was Letty Ortiz.

"I wish I had an answer to that." He says, shaking his head. "I guess I just _came to my fucking senses_." He says, repeating her earlier words to him.

She chuckles lightly. "Yeah well, it's about damn time."

He smiles. "Does that mean you're going to give me a chance?"

She turns her head, making his hand fall back to his lap. "I'll think about it." She says simply, before standing from her spot. "I'll see you at the races, Dom."

He stares after her in confusion as she walks away, getting into her car and leaving him with more questions than he came there with.

* * *

"Where's Letty, man?" Vince asks, walking up to Dom as the time for Dom's race draws closer. He suddenly stops in front of Dom, his face contorting in confusion. "Damn, did she punch you or something?" He asks, referring to the bruising around Dom's eye.

"I wasn't expecting it, okay?" Dom admits, before shaking his head and brushing the hand of a blonde _skank_off of his chest. "She said she was gonna be here."

Vince chuckles. He knows the game that Letty is playing, and he can't blame the girl. Dom isn't exactly the type of guy to stick to one girl for more than a night. But ever since Vince watched her transform into sexy Latina with an attitude, he knew that Letty was the one and only girl in the world that could call Dom hers. And damn if he wasn't ready for that to happen. Both of them had been on edge ever since Dom came home and the rest of them weren't sure how much longer they could take the tension.

Hector calls Dom for the race and Mia and the guys stifle their laughter at the look on his face due to the fact that Letty still hasn't shown up.

He climbs into his car and takes his spot at the line, trying to push the thoughts of Letty out of his mind and focus on the race. He takes a deep breath and stares at the quarter mile ahead of him.

"Dom," Comes a voice from beside the car.

He turns his head and meets Letty's dark brown eyes. She leans down into the open window, with her elbows resting on the door. Her see through deep red shirt reveals her black bra underneath and the curls of her hair fall on her shoulders. Although he doesn't see it, he can guess that she also wears her signature black leather short skirt.

"I didn't think you were coming." He admits, hiding his relief at the fact that she showed up.

She smirks and tilts her head, leaning further into the car. She presses her lips to his as forcefully as he kissed her in the garage. She bites down on his bottom lip, eliciting a quiet groan from him.

His hand goes to the back of her head to deepen the kiss, but she immediately pulls his hand away and pulls slowly back.

"I'll see you at the finish line." She says huskily and quietly, licking her lips. She backs away and drops his hand, walking away from the car.

He watches her as she makes the walk to the finish line, chuckling at the combat boots that complete her outfit. Shaking his head, he focuses his eyes back on the quarter mile stretched in front of him.

"She's going to drive him crazy." Leon says with a chuckle after watching the interaction between Dom and Letty from the finish line.

"Yeah," Mia agrees. "And it's hilarious to watch."

"Damn right it is." Vince says with a chuckle.

"They just need to get together already." Jesse says simply. "I mean she's had feelings for how long now? And he knew about them. And she's had to watch him with all of these other girls for years and she's still here. He's not going to find anyone better for him than Letty. I mean they just need to drop the shit and have sex already." Jesse's words, with him not having the ability to control them, tumble out of his mouth, and then his eyes grow wide. "Don't tell either one of them I said that." He says quickly with pleading eyes.

Vince slaps Jesse on the back and says. "Don't worry, man. We got you." As Mia and Leon chuckle.

Jesse nods his thanks, taking a few steps back as Letty approaches them, just in case she heard.

"Finally decided to show up?" Vince asks, smirking. Once he sees the scowl on her face, he is already preparing for the hit.

She punches his arm and says with a fake smile, "Shut up, Vincent."

"Damn." He mutters, turning to Jesse and saying, "I'm with you, dude."

"With him on what?" Letty asks curiously.

"Nothing." The four of them all answer.

Letty cocks an eyebrow but decides to let it go as the race begins.

Dom gets off the line first, speeding ahead of the other races. He leads the race the whole way, speeding across the finish line easily.

As the car comes to a stop, the team, with the exception of Letty, joins the crowd as they flock around Dom. Letty smirks and doesn't move from her position as Dom pushes his way the crowd, brushing off the hands of _skanks_.

His eyes land on Letty and he can't help but laugh at the realization that she isn't coming to _him_ this time. It's his turn to go to _her_, and he's more than happy to do it. He makes his way over to her, all eyes on the pair as he lifts her easily into the air. "My trophy." He declares, loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

She smirks and braces herself with her hands on his shoulders.

He lowers her back to the ground, keeping his hands situated on her hips as he searches her eyes for any signs of a response. "You gonna be mine?" He asks in his low, raspy voice.

She looks at him blankly for a moment, before her face breaks into a smile. "I've always been yours, Papi." She answers, grasping the front of his shirt with her fists and pulling him to her before he even has the chance to smile. She bites down on his bottom lip again before slipping her tongue in his mouth.

He groans, his hands sliding down to rest on her butt and he smiles against her lips when she presses herself more firmly against him. The only protests coming from the numerous _skanks_ as they helplessly watch Letty Ortiz become Dominic Toretto's one and only trophy.


End file.
